cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Holm
Ian Holm (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''Frankenstein'' (1968) [Dr. Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Monster]: As Dr. Frankenstein, he is presumably killed by his creation (also played by Ian). (I haven't seen this movie myself, so I don't know for certain whether either Frankenstein or the monster, or both, die in this version.) *''Alien (1979)'' [Science Officer Ash]: Playing an android, he is decapitated with a fire extinguisher by Yaphet Kotto while Ian is trying to kill Sigourney Weaver; his severed head is then re-activated by the other crew members, and is finally burned with a flamethrower by Yaphet. (Thanks to James and Philip) *''Chariots of Fire (1981)'' [Sam Mussabini]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified illness on same time. *''Dreamchild (1985)'' [Reverend Charles L. Dodgson a.k.a. Lewis Carroll]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia, in between the 19th-century flashback sequences and the 1932 "present-day" scenes. *''Hamlet (1990)'' [Polonius]: Stabbed to death through a curtain by Mel Gibson, who had mistaken him for Alan Bates. *''Kafka'' (1991) [Dr. Murnau]: Crushed by the gears of a pulley after one of his escaped human research subjects impales him onto the pulley chain. *''Frankenstein'' (1994) [Baron Frankenstein]: Killed (method unclear) by Robert De Niro. *'Existenz (1999) '[Kiri Vinokur]: Machine-gunned across the torso by Jennifer Jason Leigh outdoors at night. (This later turns out to be part of a virtual-reality game, and not an actual death.) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) [Terry Rapson]: Frozen to death (off-screen) due to the massive climactic changes; we last see him when he tells Dennis Quaid that it's too late for Dennis (or anyone else) to save him. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Lord of War'' (2005) [Simeon Weisz]: Shot in the head by Nicolas Cage, when Nicolas is forced to shoot him by Eamon Walker, by holding his arm making him pull the trigger (he later appears as a ghost to Cage, presumably a drug induced hallucination). (Thanks to Gary) TV Deaths *''The Lost Boys'' (1978 TV series) [J. M. Barrie]: Died of pneumonia. *''Holocaust'' (1978 miniseries) [Heinrich Himmler]: Commits suicide by cyanide poisoning. *''All Quiet on the Western Front'' (1979 TV) [Himmelstoss]: Presumably shot to death by French troops on the battlefield. (I haven't seen this version, but I have seen John Wray's death in the 1930 version.) *''Inside the Third Reich'' (1982 TV) [Dr. Joseph Goebbels]: Shot to death (along with Elke Sommer) by a German soldier, on Ian's own orders. (I haven't seen this, but its timeframe does cover the postwar period after Goebbels' death.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''King Lear'' (1998 TV) [Lear]: Dies of old age, compounded by heartbreak over the death of his daughter (Victoria Hamilton). (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) Connections *Ex-Mr. Lynn Mary Shaw *Ex-Mr. Sophie Baker *Ex-Mr. Penelope Wilton *Mr. Sophie de Stempel Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Ghost scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors who died in Andrew Niccol Movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Dennis Quaid Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies